


Let us take care of you

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, OT5, Riding, everyone is fucking, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys protect Niall too much. They kind of invade his personal space. One day he flips out but Louis really wants to keep him by their sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let us take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> i still suck at titles
> 
> tumblr user : zianourrysmut

Liam was buttoning his shirt when his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He ignored it and smoothened his outfit. Tonight the lads were going out. It was going to be fun. He entered his bathroom and fished a small tube of hand cream from his cabinet. He was just intertwining his fingers when his phone buzzed again, longer this time indicating an incoming call. He grabbed his phone and quickly checked the screen. He tapped the -answer- button and brought the receiver to his ear

 

“’Hello”

– “Li, did you get Niall’s message?” Liam frowned, he paused, thinking. Then he remembered the text he had chosen to ignore   
just a few minutes ago “Err…no what was it about?”

– “He’s not coming tonight…food poisoning or something” and shit. Niall was always a healthy lad. When he refused a night out   
it meant that his state was pretty bad. This was changing their plans. Liam knew Louis and Harry wouldn’t want to cancel. They’d still leave and manage to tag Zayn along. Liam sighed into the phone and took a decision

“Zayn, I’ll go to his and see if he’s okay.”

– “So you’re not coming?”

There was a slight hint of disappointment in the boy’s voice. Liam could understand. This wasn’t the first time something similar to this would happen. “I might not. Listen I’ll just check on him okay, you guys can still have fun without me.” And Liam hung up without even giving Zayn the chance to convince him to party with them. Liam grabbed his car keys, not even bothering to change.  
Fifteen minutes and five unread texts later, Liam was climbing the stairs up to Niall’s room. The house was quite tidy. Another one of Niall’s weird habits. Liam wasn’t surprised to see the blonde boy cleaning up his bedroom when he opened the door.

“Liam? You’re not with the others?

-Nah checked in to see if you’re doing your job right. The corridor is still a bit dusty.

-can’t help it”

Liam stepped in the room and snatched the duster off of Niall’s hands. He was pale, paled than expected. Nearly turning a light shade of grey. Niall would always scrub his house whenever he’d feel a bit ill or sad.

“You look good tonight” Niall complimented in a weak voice. “Thanks, but you seem rather wrecked also. So I’m gonna stay.”

– “but-“

– “I’m staying Ni. C’me here” and Liam lifted Niall up before tucking him under his bed covers. “Liam I’m fine, I’ve just eaten   
something poisoned I’m not gonna die. Not today” Niall coughed, burying his head under the sheets.

“Have you taken the thingy the doctor gave you last time on tour?”

– “yeah, doesn’t work for shit.”

Liam released a long breath and took his jacket off. He placed the back of his hand on Niall’s forehead, and yelped tugging his hand away.

“Niall you’re fucking boiling! This isn’t good. I’m calling a doctor.” Liam stood up and reached inside his pocket. Niall lifted his   
arm, in attempt to stop Liam’s moves

“No, don’t.”

– “But you need…”

–“I’m fine hun, I just need some sleep I guess.”

Liam tried to protest again making Niall squirm in exasperation. Niall was okay. At least that’s what he claimed. But he kept stirring in bed while Liam was fucking around on a laptop. After several minutes, Liam closed the lid and threw himself in Niall’s bed. He was a bit hungry but he didn’t want to leave Niall’s sides. Zayn had texted him five times asking when he was coming. Harry teased him about how hot the bartender was and Louis was just sending him random pictures of the place they were partying at.

“Are you sleeping Niall?”

– “No…” Niall whispered back. He shifted and laid on his back. “Feel like I’m gonna throw up.” Liam hummed and squeezed beside him. He still asked if he could call a doctor and Niall still refused. They stayed for about two minutes without moving. Liam thought Niall had fallen asleep. It’s not until he heard a gagging noise that he jumped out of bed and grabbed an empty shoe box. Well that one was close.

*

“No…stay” Niall begged and placed his chin on his hand. He leaned on the border on the bathtub pulling Liam’s hand toward him.

“You don’t mind me watching you taking a bath.”

– “feels good. Wanna join?”

Liam eventually called a doctor. Niall was a bit pissed and refused to talk to Liam for the next two hours. The sun was about to pop up. Neither of them slept. And Niall was feeling better anyway. His temperature was still quite high and he was still a bit mad at Liam but he let him sleep on his chest. It was 6 am and both boys finally fell asleep when Liam kissed Niall’s stomach goodnight.

*

Today they had a signing in New York. The boys always dreaded these visits to America since they were quite…intense. The   
worst part was getting out of the airport. They were not allowed the back doors and had to go through the main ones. It was quite late in the morning. Most girls would be in school.  
Harry was staring at Niall while he was busy taking selfies. He seemed quite relaxed but that was his way of dealing with stress. He loved the fans, but sometimes he just needed a bit of air. And his claustrophobia wasn’t helping either. Harry cringed when he remembered the last time when they hadn’t had enough security around them. Niall nearly cried. But that was only because he thought he’d never get out of this human tsunami. The plane had just landed and they were warned about security processes. Liam nodded and grabbed his bag. Their suitcases would be transferred to the hotel before their arrival so that was one thing of their minds. Louis was flipping his hair, patting Zayn’s knee in attempt to wake him up.  
Niall waved his phone in front of Harry’s face to show him the work he had done. Harry smiled fondly at him and gripped his hand.

“Ready Nialler?” Niall raised an eyebrow but tightened his hold on Harry’s hand. “Yeah let’s do this”.

*

It turned out be rather average. It wasn’t any worse. There were less people this time. But it was worse. They got chased. Through the whole airport. They had to separate. Each took a different direction. It turned out to be a rather fun game in the end. The all reunited in front of the van. Only, one person was missing. Harry panicked and quickly dumped his backpack. He ran back to the building sliding past the guards. Running too fast for the girls to even recognize him. He thought the worst could’ve happened to Niall. The poor child. Harry took a turn and bumped into a tiny group of girls, encircling –  
“NIALL??” All eyes were on Harry now. Harry pushed the girls to the side and grabbed Niall’s head before tucking him into the crook of his neck.

“Hey Haz…I can’t really breathe right now”

– “oh sorry” Harry let go realising he was cutting the boy’s breaths. Harry placed his large hands on the boy’s face and looked him in the eyes. “Are you okay? God I was so scared? I shouldn’t have let go of your hand! Niall what did they do to you?” Niall laughed and waved at a girl desperately trying to reach his attention.

“They’re dolls, they just asked for pics and stuff don’t worry all the animals were after you” But Harry wasn’t convinced. He took Niall by the hand and walked back to the parking lot where the others were waiting for him. And Niall was laughing again, rethinking about how Zayn had to hide in a lingerie shop to escape some of the ‘trackers’. Harry was nibbling the pad of his thumb, giving intense stares at his friend. He was worried to the bone and couldn’t get the feeling off his chest. Niall was fine. But Harry wasn’t. When they got out of the car Harry insisted on rooming with the blond.

*

“Niall do you want to eat anything?”

– “No m’fine”

– “drink maybe?”

– “no I’m just chilling. I’m okay Harry.” Harry sighed and put the room service menu down. He sat down and rubbed his thighs. They still had another hour to kill and Harry wasn’t sure if Niall was ready for another episode of what seemed like temple run. He constantly checked on Niall’s humour but the boy was sick of it all. He stormed out of the hotel room and sat somewhere at the bar. Harry was just worrying a bit too much.

 

*  
There were days like this when there was enough for two and not for three. This happened quite a lot within one direction. One always had to walk out or tag in a sixth person. Like the day they had ordered some kfc and the server forgot to include extra fries. All the boys shared happily their sachet with Niall who ended up with more fries than recommended. Or the time when it was Niall’s turn to sleep alone, one of the other lads would always end up in his room. Today was one of those days and Niall was a bit moody. But it was Zayn day today which meant the lads had to cope with whatever Zayn wanted.  
If Zayn wanted to watch a porn movie and asked the others to sit with him then they had no other choice. Zayn today wanted to go ice skating. Something he absolutely couldn’t do. But he was always best at choosing the most annoying activities. Louis was sulking in the corner, tying his skates up. Liam and Harry were already on the smooth surface, skating happily hand in hand. It was a private platform, no one knew they were here. And no one knew Louis was that good at this. He was racing the other lads back and forth while Niall was just surfing along the border. He wasn’t really good at this. He sucked actually. Maybe a bit less than Zayn but he would never adventure himself to the centre of the rink.

“You okay mate?” Louis glides over to him. 

“Yeah.” Niall leans and balances himself.

“Do you know how to…” Niall shakes his head and Louis takes his hand.  
Niall would’ve said he quite liked staking, only if Louis wasn’t so glued to his side. Louis was a great guy and Niall sure loved him. But this kind of Louis was tiring. The kind that was willing to help you so much that you wished you never asked him for any. Niall sighed and followed Louis. He wouldn’t tell him to sod off in fear of upsetting him.  
Zayn was also tired. Tired of connecting his bum to the icy arena. He’d found a new game and soon got told off for lobbing ice cubes at his band mates. The journey back was silent. All lads were tired and their muscles were sore. Niall groaned when he tried to fold himself out of the car.

“Oh I should’ve known this would happen.” Louis murmured before stepping out of the car right after Niall. Harry collapsed on the sofa and didn’t move. Zayn crawled up the stairs in attempt to reach the bathroom before Liam. “You seriously get the best ideas Malik” Liam ironized running past him.  
Niall threw himself on top of Harry and stretched his limbs. “Here, let me help” Louis offered, climbing on top of Niall and bending his knees to his chest. The feeling was good, but Niall couldn’t help the blush creeping up his cheeks. He pushed Louis off him and stood up.

“But I haven’t finished…”

– “I’ll be okay Lou. I’m going to take a bath.”

* 

As if it wasn’t enough. Niall was struggling to unscrew his bottle of shampoo. The cold weather had caught them off guard. And Niall was a living iceberg. Zayn threw him into what seemed like a 99 degrees bathtub of water. Niall shrieked and tried to jump out. The pain was horrible, he honestly felt like he could die. Zayn came back with a kettle and a mug. He poured a tea to the blond boy before handing it out to him.

“You’re crazy” Niall croaked “this isn’t good for my sanity”

– “I’d rather you die hot than cold.”

–“I feel like I’m cooking in here. Honestly Zayn did you really have to dump me in lava”  
Zayn shrugged and forced the hot drink down Niall’s throat.  
Niall was warm. More than enough. He even thought he had temperature. Zayn had heated his flat to the max and he was now walking around in boxers.

“I got you some food” Zayn said, turning the stove off. He poured the thick red liquid into a bowl and pushed it between Niall’s hands. The microwaved made a ding sound and Zayn fished another bowl out of it. He buttered some toasts and placed them on a plate before placing the lot in front of Niall.

“I’m not eating all that” Niall warned looking at the huge plate of porridge and toast waiting for him. He had just started his tomato soup. This was too much.

“You’re gonna eat that” Zayn stuffed Niall’s mouth with a warm scone.

“phew isn’t it hot in here?”

– “It’s fucking winter and I feel like I’m in an oven, Zayn you’re gonna pay my gas and water bills this month” The other boy shrugged, putting the kettle to boil again. Niall was getting really tired of all this.

*

“Alright, alright” Niall snapped when Louis brought Niall a blanket. He stood up and turned the television off. “I’m fed up” all the boys, oblivious stared at the boy in front of them.

“Why do you act like that?”

– “Like what” Harry dared

“Like I’m not able to take care of myself? It’s annoying guys. You don’t know how it feels like to be…assisted all the time.”  
Liam was the first one to sit up “but we’re not…”

– “you are though, checking on me like I was a kid or something.”  
They all shrugged and tried to disable Niall’s fury. All of them claimed about how they cared and that they all acted the same towards each other and other stuff Niall wasn’t really paying attention to.

“Calm down Niall, do you want to eat?” Zayn asked, munching on a muffin. And this time Niall exploded. He needed some air. He needed a bit of space but no one seemed to be understanding. He slammed several doors and all the boys looked at each other.

“Is he okay?” Liam was looking towards Harry’s direction and bumped his knee into him. “I don’t know, it’s kind of my fault…the other day when I brought him home” Zayn looked down.

“Naah it’s not you Zayn. I suppose he just needs to get fucked.” The three others turned to Louis with wide eyes. 

“I’d do it. Only if he let me” Harry shook his head.

“I thought you were straight”  
Louis grinned at him “Lies Harry, who told you all these lies.”  
The silence instantly fell. It was one of those awkward silences when no one knew what to say. Louis was drumming his fingers on his knees, glancing at the other three. He jumped to his feet and opened the door

“Niall, can you come down please”  
– “Louis, what are you doing??” Harry whispered, waving desperately at him. “I’ve been thinking. Since he’s fed up of us, we’re going to give him something that’ll make him change his mind”.  
Footsteps were echoing in the background and Liam grabbed Louis’ arm “what are you talking about?” But Louis couldn’t answer, Niall had entered the room, his hair wild and his shirt forgotten somewhere in his bedroom.

“Hey Niall” Louis walked over to him and pushed him to the centre of the living room. “Why are you mad” he mumbled hotly into the boy’s ear. Louis was close to him, their chests were pressed together and the sight wouldn’t be sexual if Niall wasn’t shirtless and if Louis wasn’t rubbing the small of his back suggestively.

“It’s…it’s nothing” Niall breathed, melting into Louis’ touch. Because it was just like the other time, when Louis was on top of him. He felt hot all over and shivered.

“Tell us Ni…” Louis breath ghosted against the skin covering his collarbones. Zayn shifted and coughed, but found himself ignored by the audience.

“What do you want” Louis locked his hips with Niall’s and took a firm grip on his waist. Niall squeezed his eyes and swallowed before moving awkwardly his lips along with Louis’. Liam’s eyes opened wide seeing where Louis was heading to. He tried to speak, tried to make them stop but his voice had decided to leave his body. Harry on the other side was stroking his bottom lip with his point finger, staring closely at every moves the two boys were making. He gasped in shock when he realised Louis was grinding his hips slowly, aligning his crotch to the blonde’s. And his mouth fell open, Niall was getting hard. 

“Oh my god” Liam whispered, digging his nails in his bare thighs.

Louis’ hand was rubbing in circles, his fingers lowering a bit further every second.

“Tell me Niall” Louis pressed his body harder, feeling a stiff bump on his thigh. He smirked before sliding two fingers inside Niall’s loose pants. Niall closed his eyes again when a finger stroked his left cheek.

“Y-you…want you” Niall choked when the finger was replaced by a hand. “You can’t” Louis slurred and pushed Niall between Zayn’s legs. The boy squeaked and Niall whined. Because now he was horny and Louis was pouncing on him not even two seconds ago.  
Zayn grabbed Niall by the chest and settled him between his thighs.

“Louis” Liam’s quiet voice arose. Louis shushed him holding his finger up. “  
So you’re fed up with us Niall” Louis crouched staring into the blue orbs. Niall was fully erect now. He definitely needed friction but wouldn’t risk palming himself in front of the others. He pressed his hips down landing on Zayn’s crotch.

“Shit” the boy cussed between gritted teeth. And Niall discovered a new kind of feeling. He ground his hips up and down sensing Zayn’s cock stiffen under him.

“Louis , do something” Niall whimpered and panted struggling under Zayn’s arms.

“Let me take care of you Niall”. Louis groaned running his hands up Niall’s thighs making the boy grunt when both hands landed on his straining cock.

“Let us …” Louis hooked his fingers inside the brown trousers and pulled the fabric down inch by inch. Niall was fidgeting, he ignored Zayn’s little moans as his bum was intensely rubbing his bulge.

“Harry” Louis whispered, looking at the length tenting Niall’s briefs. “harry hold him down will you” Louis continued, this time a little louder.  
Harry jerked off the couch. His vision was transfixed on Louis hand palming Niall over the thin tissue.

“L-louis” Niall threw his head back while Harry pinned his hips down.  
Liam was stroking his cheek, breathing hard. He was having an internal fight between his mind and hormones. He couldn’t deny what he was witnessing was hot, but he also couldn’t deny this could be awkward. What if none of them were comfortable after all? Liam had stopped thinking when Niall’s cock bounced free from his underwear and slapped on his stomach. He leaped out of his day dreaming form when he realised Louis was addressing him. “What?” Louis stared at Liam and brought his gaze down smirking when he noticed Liam wasn’t at all insensitive. He pointed his chin up and stoop up, leaving harry to stroke Niall up and down.

*  
Louis pinned Liam to the wall and closed the distance between them. Liam whined into the kiss, bucking up when Louis cupped his crotch. “you need to relax Liam, it’ll be fine yeah” Louis nibbled his bottom lip.

“you’re gonna get your fingers inside him” Louis mumbled. Liam looked over Louis’ shoulder and moaned when a hand slid inside his pants.

“yes” he replied.

“Zayn…” Niall grunted when the boy bobbed his head up and down on his stiff cock. The three boys had landed on the floor, Harry on his back supporting Niall’s lightweight sitting on top of him. Zayn tongue was licking just under the head, caressing a pulsing vein. Niall shifted and moaned when he twisted his hand in a screw figure, enclosing his mouth over the slit again.

“Feels good…good” Niall squirmed and made a low sound when Zayn popped his head up and jerked him slowly.

“Are you going to fuck him Lou?” Zayn asked in a weak voice

“Liam’s gonna stretch him open…move” Louis patted Niall’s thighs, rolling him into a new position. The boy was now on all fours, his face hanging right above Harry’s chest. Liam cursed under his breath, pouring a small apply of Louis’ lubricant onto his shaky fingers. He dropped to his knees and shifted towards the two boys. Harry was looking into Niall’s blue eyes and cocked an eyebrow at him. The boy nodded when Harry gripped his waist and travelled his hands south. His long fingers dug into the fleshy crease making Niall whimper in anticipation. He’d never been touched in those places but he never thought it could feel good. He squeaked when Harry circled a dry finger around his puckered hole. He caught both cheeks between his warm palms and gave them a little squeeze.

“Spread’em” Liam tried to sound confident but failed, turning his voice in a silent whimper. He trickled his slimy fingers along the crack before licking around the rim. Niall dropped to his forearms, choking the air out of Harry’s chest. Liam’s nose bumped on the skin, while he lapped up and around the muscle.

“Li..” Niall moaned as the boy caught the skin between his lips and started sucking. He slid a finger in the loosened area and pumped in and out.

“God, you’re good at this” Zayn said beside him watching the digit twisting back and forth. Liam angled his finger and eased a second along when Niall arched his back in a sudden flash of pleasure. It almost didn’t hurt. Liam was skilled, stretching the hole in all the right places.

“That good?” Harry looked up at Niall, he nodded between his elbows folded over Harry’s torso. He pushed his bum back, trying to fuck himself back. Louis tangled his hand into Niall’s bangs and pulled his head up

“you still want us to leave you alone?”  
– “no…no want you to fuck me”. Louis snarled and motioned Liam to stop. “sure?”  
– “just do it” Niall dropped his head again. Louis kneeled behind him and slicked his cock. He gripped the base and teasingly slapped the tip on the prepped hole. Niall was breathing fast, nearly biting Harry’s skin when Louis pushed in. He felt like Louis cock was tearing him apart. It was wet, slippery and fucking cold. Niall breathed loudly rocking back, trying to shorten the burning feeling. The head had past the first ring of tight muscles. Louis groaned only wanting to engulf himself into the tight heat. He dragged in slowly, panting faster. Harry wiggled out of Niall’s hold and sat up. He circled his arms around Niall’s shoulders and leaned the boy’s weight on him.

“okay?” Harry asked again, stroking Niall’s hair. Louis rocked back and slid in again causing Niall to cry out. Louis wasn’t gentle. He picked a rough rhythm, fucking the moans out of Niall’s throat. His cries were muffled by Harry’s arms securing him. Liam sitting behind the oldest locked his gaze on the prick thrusting in and out. He leaned up and pressed his chest into Louis’ back

“can I fuck you too? Just like the other times…” Liam mumbled into his ear. Louis groaned and nodded hissing a quiet

“Yesss”. Liam leaped and reached for the bottle of lube.  
Niall rocking back and forth felt his stomach tighten. He clenched around Louis, making him cry out. Liam took hint and plunged two fingers inside him. “aah- shit…shit…shit” Louis cried when Liam bumped his prostate. He thrust into Niall again, this time jamming his sensitive spot.

“Touch me Harry…I’m coming” Niall begged, releasing a sigh when the boy took hold of his cock. He spat in his hand several time, trying to grab Niall’s cock in time with his own. He lamely failed but didn’t forget Niall’s request. He jerked him up and down tugging hard on his skin. Niall whimpered Harry’s name, feeling his balls tighten. He vaguely heard Louis whine behind him before a spurt of hot liquid filled him from the inside. Louis collapsed behind him, and looked into Liam’s chest. His vision was blurry and Liam was slicking his cock up. Louis bent his legs to the knee stretching his opening as wide as he could. Liam bit his lip, smiling at the familiar feeling as soon as the head dug between the cheeks.  
Niall sat back, sitting on Harry’s cock. “Hey oww” Harry moaned in protest when he felt his dick pressing on his stomach. He was hard. So fucking hard it nearly hurt. And Niall was frotting his hole dripping with cum on his length. He noticed the three other boys moaning in unison. He stared in awe as Liam was driving in Louis on all fours. Zayn had found himself on his knees in front of Louis’ face, grabbing the back of his feathery hair. Harry smirked seeing how far Louis could take a cock in his mouth. He made a mental not to get Louis to suck him another time. Now the boy didn’t lie about not being straight.

“Harry…can I ride you?” Harry smiled, trying to talk not too loudly above the moans. “You didn’t have enough?” Niall shook giddily his head, catching his bottom lip between his teeth. Harry rested himself on his elbows and watched as Niall guided himself to sink onto Harry’s cock. “Oh” Harry gasped when Niall’s bum sat on his hips.  
He knew himself was quite well endowed, Niall was biting the inside of his cheek as he circled his hips into little eight figures. Harry was longer, Niall could feel the head brushing his prostate. He rolled his hips again desperately trying to adjust.

“Stop teasing Niall” Harry whined. Niall lifted himself up and crashed back down. He couldn’t take it. He was too sensitive. He bounced a few more times before desperately moaning Harry’s name.

“Harry…just..fuck me okay”. Harry looked lazily at him, he raised his eyebrows before pushing Niall off him and lying him on his back. He forced himself inside and instantly pounded into an oversensitive Niall. Harry didn’t quite know what he was doing but seeing Niall in a pile of squirms was enough for him to know that he was doing quite good of a job. He grunted when he hit a bud causing Niall to arch into him

“oh…my fuck..do it again” Niall moaned feeling exactly what Louis had done to him minutes before. He sighed when Harry took him in his hand again, stroking him to full hardness. The pull on his skin was already too much he felt like coming right then and there. He turned his head to the right faintly hearing Harry mentioning something about heat and tight. His eyes landed right on Louis lips twisting around Zayn’s shaft. He dropped his jaw when Zayn pulled out and painted Louis face with streaks of come.

“Harry, harry” Niall hadn’t teared his eyes away. Louis had dropped his head, digging his nails into the soft carpet. Liam was batting inside him like he could wreck him. And Louis was taking it all, moaning loudly and rocking back, whining like a porn star. Niall felt like turning his neck back when Harry grabbed his chin and turned it towards him. His body was rocking in rhythm with Harry’s thrusts, he heard Louis moan again before coming in long stripes between their two bodies. Harry dipped his fingers into the hot semen and brought them to Niall’s lips. He tasted himself and scrunched his features at the bitter salty flavour but licked all around the long fingers.

“It’s fucking horrible” Niall squeaked

“Oh yeah?” Harry pulled out and held his slippery shaft, in his hand “open” he ordered. Niall parted his lips. Harry jacked himself to his orgasm, sitting on Niall’s chest, his tip bumping on Niall’s chin.

“Fuck you look hot, waiting for my cock” Niall tried to close his lips around the tip but the angle was all wrong so he patiently waited catching the first drops of precome actually enjoying the sweet taste this time.

“Gonna cum” Harry warned. He tugged five more times and came all over Niall’s pale face, hitting him on his tongue, cheeks, nose and eyelids. Harry released a long breath before ducking down and lapping all his seed up. Niall was right, It did taste horrible. He looked over to the three other boys who had collapsed on top of each other. Liam was still buried between Louis’ cheeks, but he wasn’t budging. Louis had rested his head on Zayn’s thighs, lazily licking Zayn’s soft cock.

*

“Harry you wrecked me” Niall nuzzled into Harry’s neck, waiting for his turn in the shower. Louis and Liam decided to wash together. They were supposed to whatsoever but the three others ignored the loud moans coming from upstairs.

“good cause I’m not taking care of you anymore” Niall looked down a tad disappointed but Harry pressed his lips into his hair. 

“But I’ll let Zayn fuck you next time” Zayn whizzed his head so fast he might’ve snapped a nerve in his neck. He didn’t actually think there would be a sequel to this. Things were okay between them, they did do stuff in group, but they never went further than kissing and maybe a bit of grinding. Everything was good but Liam and Louis would have some explanation to do after their rather heated shower.

*

That night they all decided to babysit Louis. After all he started it. And the boys would still care for each other. They would still look after each other. But they learned never to cross any boundaries. At least not these ones.


End file.
